geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
I Can Do it
Warning Yes. This Story has a very Bad and Some Cliche Stuff If Don't Like Or like it That Ok 2# Yes I am Very New On This Wiki So My Story Can Be Not Very Good So This Warning of This Story Day 1 I Have Question about A un-air And Ban Episodes of "SpongeBob SquarePants" Ok Let Stop Thinking about if you Don't know The cartoon Name "SpongeBob SquarePants" I Am bigger Fan about Nickelodeon And I love SpongeBob SquarePants I grow up with this cartoon Since 2010 On June But I found a DVD Name 'SpongeBob S6 non-air episodes 5.2" the DVD itself Look Kinder broken rusty I try to fix it But is absolutely work I put the DVD inside my laptop The Intro starting originally But the title card it wasn't original it more looks like land at night time and it looks like a VHS player The Episodes Name "I Can Do it" Like who think about the title I find it Kinder wrong The Episodes itself since is still corrupted And Hack The Episodes starting SpongeBob in The Living Room He looks Crazy He Eye staring Me it still similar to the VHS player thing SpongeBob Says with discordant voice "I ...C''a''n...Do... it ...a ..Take" SpongeBob Get up and Leave it cut to a black screen By 3 minute then it shows SpongeBob Kill his neighbor "Squidward Tentacles" Showing Realistic Blood and Gore then show another scene kill everybody in the Bikini Bottom Now next scene is a glitchy SpongeBob Say creepily "I Can D" shooting himself with a gun it cut to a black screen By ½ minute and it The "DVD" End I Am getting disturbingly about of the DVD if you see this episode you might a get corrupted in your mind... End Day 1 Day 2 Day 2 on Jan 10, 2010 I have nightmares about the DVD I resend it the DVD to my friends I Email to him this message Says "My second and last day I can't take this anymore The DVD Give Me a Lot of nightmares If Your Watch This Episode it will Corrupt in your Mind So this my final Time I resent This DVD To you Why? You need to see This DVD To because I'm not lying is because it is scary and really is very disturbing "Mike Nick" Your friends And a buddy -2010 I tell the Fan about the episodes but one Fan actually knows the un-air episode but him Says"do you want to know This DVD? Fine! the episode Was made back in 2001 Stephen Hillenburg fall uneasy about the episode the writer who made the episode writer: Tom Yasumi director: Tim Hill so uneasy and disturbingly so Nickelodeon ban This Creepy episode My friend, starting freak out soo much and Crying because of the DVD I will never find an episode like this.....Ever... Day 2 End Day 3 (Last) 3 A day at 2010 Now the DVD is Destroy Someone shooting himself with gun Like SpongeBob do it Why? he kills himself because of the episode, it was air in One Time ICDITC.png|title card hI.png|sponge bob so insane crazy scene 0.0.png|spongebob kills squidward the episode start screen in the dvd.png|the episode start screen in the DVD Not in the nick, Not in the family-friendly channel, not in anything... the episode has never been seen in 2011 there is one episode Name "insanity" realize it's just very Glitchy and hacky but I will never See Some Creepy episode Ever! Day 3 End 2014 One night since 2014 I was watching tv at 10:00 but realize I hear a noise the noise is coming into an outside it was another of VHS but the VHS look Rusty and broken I say " Oh no not again those creepy ban episode" if a stranger who made the VHS blade is a terrifying person but the Vhs Name "bob.avi" the Vhs look soo dammit old it cannot handle it Only show a similar first scene but the sound and background music is volume down and discordant but realize the VHS has still broken it cut to a black screen By ⅓ minute Now next scene is SpongeBob has no face staring Me Again I can hear SpongeBob laugh faded in and out I am starting to freak out Now ⅓ Scene is a Backward-word Say "Tllwybv, Belfi Nrpv Mrxp :)" Translate to the normal word "Goodbye, Mike Nick :)" I destroy it This VHS with My hammer I think I'm not alone but realize there's a sticky note on my door Says "You Can Do it in your Mind Now Play me" I Am getting disturbingly about This So I run out to my grandpa house My grandpa house is the safe house ever 2016 (10/29) 2016 October 29 I was traveling To America New York To My New House I Found a broken computer on my House Road well, I am good at fixing the broken stuff I fixing The "broken computer" it works I found One folder the Have AVI Video And Notepad This AVI Video Name "HIMbob1.AVI" Notepad Name "TextTest,01, Ep," it says "Ep UnAir" EP Name:ICanDoit.Avi Ep No:5.2 Ep Air: Ban on Nickelodeon 2: Air One Time not in Nick Ep Tape: DVD EP Date: 2001/Nov/28 EP Ban Date:2009/Out/31 EP DVD Date:20XX/?/? EP Code:01Jul0 EP YT Date:2002/Jan/30 (This Video be copyright by Viacom and Nick) I open AVI file video The Narrator is in The video Say"Hello Player I Only test the Episode because I went insanity *Laugh Very Creepy* I next to your deathly Why I Call You're deathly? because of M-static By ⅓ minute a flashing lights that are hurting my eyes End the AVI video ' a png looks so disturbing but the png is broken and not opening since 2017 the folder was gone by no reason this last time of my nightmare so ... ''Goodbye... Day 4 (2018) Day 4 in Out/10/2018 This day I feel a bit worry I am very Going insane Or WHAT?! ok Let's calm down a little bit realize I open the broken computer The folder has appeared I Am dreaming or in real life? another folder created by no random reason? Show a Glitchy and Unused Episode One Name was 0D461_BOB 2ht Name was_TerrifyingBoB_SinisterPants_Unused 3ht Name was just nothing is this a fan Made episode or Real Unused Episode? Or WHAT?! I feel kind nervous And weird I checked the first one The Episode starts with no intro no title card SpongeBob crying with blood he says "if he does it to m__0101__-'starting static' then show another scene showing Patrick house he comes out he says "Where is SpongeBob? it cut to a black screen By 10 minute You Can Hear Patrick Star Scream then show another scene showing Patrick dead body SpongeBob just smiled of Creepy reason flashing lights by 15:20 '''minute '''starting static 4 minutes '''then show another scene showing SpongeBob Say "YOU, YOU!, WHY, WHY DO IT AL-" End With no Happy music the stranger who gives me all these freaky VHS and DVD Was Name Nink Jon I call 911 but they will be here. Right Now my grandpa house is not too far away now Nink Jon was Arrested for 17 Day for stealing VHS player and Stalkers Someone Now No One will be acting creepy Anymore